The Last Rose
by alicetsuki13
Summary: She was wrong when she thought it was over, completely wrong. After 7 years of living her blissful life, she had to face that nightmare once again. And this time, it's her turn to save him...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic, and i'm grateful that it has to be the game that i loved so much #mentally hugging Garry

And thanks to my friend Mizumori Fumaira, I can make this happen.

Hope you can enjoy this~~

I don't own this game, I just own my imagination.

* * *

**The Last Rose**

Prologue:

She ran as fast as she could.

No matter how sore her feet had become, she kept on running.

As far as possible from that thing.

The sickly, growling noise behind her back that echoed through the dark, empty hallway is getting clearer.

It was near.

Her escape plan was an exceptional failure when she find herself on a dead end, which walls was covered in blood stain and black roses sprouted from its crack.

It was futile. She can't escape.

From behind a dark, shadowy hand grabbed her legs, sending her body to fall in the cold linoleum floor, and she couldn't do anything but to scream as the hand dragged her body to the opposite direction. She scratched the floor, leaving those horrifying marks on the floor. The overflowing tears from her crimson irises failed to make whatever was dragging her back change its mind. Instead, it burst into a horrible series of laughter, as is shifted its glowing blue eyes to her frantic state.

The shadowy hand then crawled from her legs up her neck, and with every power possible, it clutched itself on her neck, strangling her.

"NOO!"

She woke up from the bed, almost jumping that made her whole bed shaking. The warm tears flew slowly down her cheeks. She gasped, searching for the air as if she was drowned a moment ago. Upon successfully catching her breath, she looked around the dark surrounding, which was only illuminated by the moonlight above through her _-strangely enough-_ opened window. The icy breeze of night slapped her cheeks, instantly changing her tears into ice.

She was still in her room. Her wardrobe was still in the farthest place from her bed. Her messy, book-filled desk, and her nightstand which stood beside her bed was still in place.

Realizing her window had been opened, she quickly got out of the bed and closed it carefully, making as little sound as possible which wouldn't wake her parent up.

She returned to her bed shortly, and hugged her knee. She inhaled deeply and tried to recollect her thought. The dark linoleum, the shadow, the glowing eyes…

Ugh, it was too much. She clutched her head with both head, trying her best to forget about it.

"Why….I dream of it again…"

xXx

It was late at night when he looked at his watch. 'It's 11.30 p.m already?' he murmured as he made his way back home through the dark alley. It was foolish of him of accept the party invitation from his friend, which turned out to be nothing but complete waste of time in the karaoke, surrounding themselves with alcohol like a bunch of idiot. He wasn't a huge fan of drinking, in fact he hates it. Because the stinks only reminded him of his drunk, abusive father

He sighed heavily, and clutched his coat tighter so that the cold air of night didn't get to him. He would be too busy if he were to catch cold now, because tomorrow would be the first day in Westhill high school as chemistry teacher.

It was lucky of him. He was short on money when suddenly he got a call from his friend, saying that there was a vacant job as chemistry teacher on Westhill High. This friend was actually his mother' friend, a dark-haired gentleman on his late 50, who worked as the art teacher.

He eventually arrived at his apartment. He grabbed his key from his coat' pocket, inserting it to the keyhole and turning it until it made a clicking sound, and opened the door. He turned the lights on, revealing a messy, full of boxes room. His apartment had dark-painted walls all over, and the only furniture it has was only a small brown sofa and a small table not far from it. Well, he just moved today and thanks to the party invitation, he had no time for unpacking. He saw the unpleasant messiness and could only sigh.

He hung his coat from a hanger near the door and dropped himself to the sofa. He took a cigarette from a pack on the table, lit the cigarette up, and inhaling through the poisonous smoke that threaten to damage his lungs slowly. He stared blankly at the ceiling when sudden blackout hit. 'Damn!' he yelled involuntarily. It was completely dark, only light from his cigarette was visible. He rose from the sofa, desperately trying to make his way out to the front door –to let lights from outside enter the pitch black room- before he stumbled his feet to the table and comically fall to the floor. And as he grunted, the lights were back. Great….

He disliked dark, the pitch black darkness when you can see nothing. It was uncomfortable, and to make matter worst, it reminded him of Guertena' nightmare gallery. He knew that he could lose his life at any second there, with those frame-popping women and headless mannequin chasing him all over the place. That place really scarred him for life, at the point he even scared of blonde people for a month after the incident.

He got up from the floor-knowing that it wasn't the best place to sleep- and returned to the sofa. Feeling tired, he put his cigarette off and prepared to sleep. He grabbed a small cloth to be used as blanket from nearby box and covered himself behind it. Couple of second later he goes into a deep, and thankfully, peaceful slumber.

* * *

And that's the end of the prologue, I guess?

So...review please? I would appreciate it so much, you know, since this is my first one..


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

_A/N: Oh my god, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, i'm dying of happiness X3 #mentally bowing to you guys_

_I'll do my best to keep up with your expectation from now on~~_

_Also, I put two OCs here, but don't worry, they won't get in anyone's way, the main star will always be Ib and our beloved Garry X3_

_And I know full well that Ib is japanese game, but it's kinda difficult to associate japanese surname with their given name, so I got them american surname instead, but please don't mind it..._

_Okaay, enough with my mumble, enjoy the chapter! _

_I do not own Ib._

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

The morning sun blazed through the window, cruelly awaken the brunette girl from her sleep. She barely had any sleep last night, yet the sun didn't seem to understand her situation at all. With all her strength, she forced her body to move away from her bed, leaving her comfy pillow and blanket.

Today's friday, she thought as she moved to her desk and looked at the calendar. A week has passed since her absence. Those nightmares haunted her for the weeks, causing her lack of sleep, which was visible from those bags under her eyes. Her mother thought that she was sick, she panicked and ordered her only daughter to stay home for the whole week. And it was totally boring.

Today however, she didn't want to stay. She took her school uniform from the wardrobe, placing it on her bed before she got out from the room to get wash. She went downstairs and found her mom in the kitchen, cooking the breakfast.

"Good morning, mom…" she called her mother.

"Oh why, good morning Eve…" She stopped herself from cutting some veggies and made her way toward her beloved daughter. "You're feeling better?"

"Yes, somehow…"Eve said sheepishly. "Is it okay if I go to school?"

Her mother smiled. "If you're feeling better, then yes…." She patted Eve on her head.

"Thank you." Eve replied happily and left her mother toward the sink.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth immediately upon reaching the sink. The water felt so fresh on her face, making her forget about the nightmare she had earlier. After wiping the water off her face, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She felt fresher now, and her eyes weren't as 'panda' as before. She sighed happily and smiled, thus made her way back to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Her dad was there, sitting on the chair with newspaper on his hand. He must've come when she washed her face, she though. She approached one of the chairs and greeted her dad.

"Morning dad…"She smiled.

The middle-aged man lifted his gaze from the newspaper and returned her smile. "Good morning, Eve…I see you're okay now…"

"Yeah…" She said when her mother finally put a bowl of soup for each person, and a glass of strawberry juice, her favorite, in front of her.

"Thanks mom…" she said and sipped her juice.

Today' breakfast was especially lively. It was rare for her dad to have breakfast together with his family. His work ordered him to be on standby at any hour, because he's a doctor. Her mom too, wasn't in a hurry like usual. She usually complained about how her work as magazine editor felt so hectic and she wanted to quit, although she never actually did it. Eve enjoyed it. She really enjoyed her family.

As their only daughter, Eve' parent could be somewhat overprotective to her, at the point that it was annoying. Eve could remember how embarrassing her parent was when she went on a camping in middle school, where her parent sent one of their subordinate to (stalk) follow her. That subordinate, unfortunately, was caught by the teacher (_they thought of him as a pervert) _and beat him so bad. And afterward, Eve' parent came to apologize and brought the poor guy to the hospital. Totally embarrassing…

But Eve knew deep inside, that they did that for her sake. She never complain, let alone blame her parent for what they did. She could only wish that they wouldn't to go that far, though….

The sound of motorbike suddenly erupted from outside, and couple of second after that, someone was knocking the door. Eve' mother stood up from her chair and sighed, "It must be him…"

Yeah, no need to guess who it was…

"Mornin' Mrs. Renner!" A cheery, bright tone suddenly filled the foyer as Eve' mother opened the door. "Ah, you sure know what time to come, Matt…"

Eve' mother guided whoever it was to the dining room, even though the sudden guest knew too well about the house already. "Good thing I've prepared something…." She chuckled as they entered the dining room.

"Mornin' Mr. Renner….and hello, Eve!" he exclaimed happily when he saw the other resident sitting in the dining room. Eve' father gave him a handshake. "It's good to see you as energetic as usual…"

"Sure thing!" He_-shamelessly-_ pulled a chair beside Eve and sit down. "I heard you're sick. You're okay now?" he said in a tone without worry, which was the total opposite of his question. Eve nodded and smiled awkwardly "Um yes…Thanks…"

Remember the guy I mentioned earlier? The stalker…err, the poor subordinate that was assigned to (stalk) follow Eve? It was this guy. Matthew Starke, or Matt for short. He was a freelance journalist who sometimes submit his work to Eve' mother magazine. He was also still in college, and on his final year. He and Eve' mother know each other for a long time, and he –_accidentally-_ became one of Eve' father patient after he got into motorbike crash 3 years ago. Since he is friendly _–if not shameless-_ and all, the whole Eve' family liked him, and trusted him like another family member.

Guess his appearances? He had blonde -_short and rather spiky_- hair, but with darker hue. And his clothes was always strikingly colorful, as if it was meant to hurt someone' eyes. Today he wore an orange jacket with neon green T-shirt, a jeans and a pair of white-yellow sneakers.

Eve' mother place another bowl of soup, much to his please, and ground it down happily. He even finished faster than Eve who started earlier. "Your cooking is always the best, Mrs. Renner!"

"If you said that because you wanted to get more in the future, you wouldn't get your salary…" Eve' mother chuckled evilly.

Matt pouted immediately, and Eve stood up from her seat right afterward, signing that she finished her breakfast. "I'm finished mom…" she took the bowl and brought it to the sink.

"Going to school, Eve?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…"She answered.

"It's been a while since I saw your school, I'll give you a ride! How's that sound?" He said enthusiastically.

"Huh? Is it okay?" she asked back.

"No prob! Your school was my almamater!" He exclaimed. "Easthill High, right?"

"WESTHILL." She emphasized it, "but…"

"Why not?" Eve's mother interrupted. "You just recovered dear, what if you suddenly feel sick on your way?"

"You might as well take his offer as his payment for the breakfast." Mr. Renner joked. "Haha, very funny, Mr. Renner…" Matt laughed.

"Oh well, wait a sec then." She rushed upstairs, leaving the three people on their chat.

Mrs. Renner was doing the dishes, and Mr. Renner went back to his newspaper after he finished his breakfast, and the guest was loitering, using his eyes of course, before he snapped. "Hey, do you know? There will be an art auction next week, and guess whose painting's the main attraction?" He grinned.

"Who?" Mrs. Renner asked.

"Your favorite artist, Weiss Guertena!" he said excitedly.

"They decided to sell his painting?" Mrs. Renner said in surprise. "Wouldn't his painting be priceless?"

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't want some piece of artwork from the world renowned artist…."Matt said again.

"If he was still alive, he would be filthy rich…"Mr. Renner commented, still busy with his paper.

"I was planning to do some interview there…for your information, Mrs. Renner. You guys going?"

"I don't know…If I recall I have a very busy schedule next week…How's yours, honey?" The woman asked her husband. The one being asked shrugged "I don't think so…"

"Okay, I'm ready…"Eve interrupted the conversation. She gracefully made her way down the stair with her school uniform, a white shirt with long sleeve, a red skirt and a red tie neatly hanging from her collar. She was especially beautiful on that.

"Alright…" Matt stood up from his seat, digging his jeans pocket for the motorbike key. They both walked up to the front door, followed by Eve' mother.

"Make sure you careful with Eve." The woman said when Eve got on his bike. "She can be quite fragile…"

"Mom..!" Eve objected embarrassedly. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for him, especially after the camping incident. But the guy simply smiled, and gave the woman an approving thumb. "You got me!"

True to his word, he didn't drive the bike as wild as his usual _(the fact that what made Eve reluctant to accept his offer is that he run his bike as if he was on F1 race)_, although it was still fast. They arrived at Westhill High in couple of minutes.

The front gate was already crowded despite the early hour. From the gate, a group of girl was doing some kind of discussion in a bench, and there was some boys playing football not far from there. Westhill high was well-known for its high standard, so it wasn't strange to see some overly diligent student early in the morning. What makes no different between Westhill High and other school is probably the popularity meter.

Eve got off from the bike carefully, not wanting to fall on her butt like the last time Matt take her to her school. She retrieved the helmet she borrowed to its owner "Thanks, Matt…"

"Sure!" the blonde replied. He readied his bike, "See you later, Eve." He winked –_to her annoyance-_ before he turned around and disappeared within few second with his usual racing-style speed.

The brunette entered the school, with a speed as slow as a snail. She wasn't especially excited with the school, but staying at home would be far worse. One week of boredom in her house alone, _-with her parent away for work and their constant calling, asking how she was doing-_ was her limit. She could, at least, talk to her friend here.

"Morning, Eve!" Someone poked her from behind. It was Lily, Eve' classmate, and also her best friend. "Aww, I'm glad you made it today! It's been so lonely without you~~" The red-haired girl squealed happily, with her hand _–literally- _shaking Eve's. Eve returned her friend' 'welcome' with smile "Thanks, I'm bored anyway…"

The two made their way to the classroom, before stopping at the locker. The girls took a couple of book from their respective locker. "Today' should be chemistry, math, history…"Eve murmured as her hand dug into her book-filled locker. As her hand got what she need, she pulled the book out of the locker, and closing her locker with a soft bam sound. It appears Lily had finished earlier though, she was leaning her back against her locker, hugging the books on her hand. "Finished?" she asked, which the brunette replied with a nod. The red-head then pulled something from her shirt pocket, revealing a tiny piece of yellow. "For you!" she handed it to her. It was…a lemon candy? "Your favorite. I want to give it to you when you're back, so I got it standby on my pocket." She gave Eve a million watt smile.

The lemon candy has been her favorite since Eve was little. Lily really knew my favorite, she thought happily as she stared at the yellow sweet on her palm. It was the same candy she received from him, the purplette youth who talked like a lady. Her savior, or maybe…her first love….

"Thanks Lily!" She said. She didn't even count how many times she 'thank you' this morning already. She really liked her life. Her loving parent, her loving brother-wannabe, her loving friend, she can't thank god enough for what she had received. Her life was perfect.

The two girls then entered their classroom, seated next to each other. Since it was still early in the morning, they idly chatted about a lot of things, from boys, music, to completely silly, girl- unrelated things. The bell however, after an hour, broke their conversation, and they could hear the bustling sound of their classmate prepared their own thing for class. Their homeroom teacher entered the classroom a minute after. "Weird…First period is chemistry, right? What's Mr. Jefferson doing?" Lily whispered to her friend. Eve just give the red head a shrug, just as clueless as her.

The elderly teacher cleared his throat before he speech. "Good morning, class…" and was replied by another 'good morning' coming from the mouth of the students. "As you know, Mrs. Cheryl will be taking maternity leave, thus cannot teach you for the following month…" The whole class knew about it already. Mrs. Cheryl was a sweet young lady who got married a year ago. It's about time that she got children, they thought.

"So…" the teacher continued "Mr. Lancer here will be taking her place. Come on in, Mr. Lancer…" Mr. Jefferson gestured to invite the new teacher in.

As the figure walked into the class, the whole class, excluded the boys, were gaping. Their eyes followed the movement of the new teacher dumbly, their body was stunned, literally, and they were completely speechless. _(I bet you guys know what kind of syndrome is this with this kind of symptoms. Yeah, an "OMG, I JUST SAW A HOT GUY, SQUEEE" syndrome.)_

The new teacher was tall man with fine posture. Behind his dark-colored coat, a neatly ironed white shirt was covered in black vest, and black tie was hanging from his collar. His violet hair was swept behind his ear on the right side, while his bang was loosely fall on the other side. And the black-framed glasses which covered his dark colored irises, with dangerous suitability, will surely make the 'megane-lovers' died from heart attack. He turned his head toward the students, almost making some girls fainted, and began his introduction. "My name is Garry Lancer, and I'll be teaching chemistry from this day forward. Nice to meet you all…."

Eve gaped. The whole class was gaping, but not as much as her. Her current mental state was like the titanic just hit an iceberg, utterly shocked. Is it…him? Is this man in front of the class…Garry? The same Garry she knew from Guertena' gallery? The purplette she knew to talk like a lady?

This handsome, OMGWTF sudden celebrity in Westhill High?

You gotta be kidding me…

* * *

_Okay...so how'd it go?_

_When I wrote this chapter, I just finished watching the Avenger (I know it's late), so...yeah, you see the names..._

_But I really hope you don't mind..._

_And I want your opinion, since I write her name in Eve, and just in case you don't like it or felt strange with it, __do you want our cute female protagonist to be named as Eve or Ib? 'cause I can change it just fine..._

___So...review, please? #puppy eye_


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

_A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your reviews, you guys just too kind~~~ _

_#once again mentally bowing to you._

_Well, since the result is (Eve:2 /Ib:1), so I'm gonna stick with Eve until next chapter._

_As always, I do not own Ib._

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories

'No..It can't be…' Eve murmured with her eyes still locked on the new teacher. Although it had been 7 years, there's no way she forgot of how Garry looked like, especially with his unusual violet-colored hair.

"Hee, isn't the new teacher hot?" Lily commented casually. She wasn't as star-strucked as her classmates. "Don't you think so?...Eve!" She gasped when she turned her head and saw Eve' eyes all watered. Luckily, no one heard her, she didn't want to make unnecessary ruckus.

"Oh my god, what happened, Eve?" Lily patted Eve' back in worry while the class busily whispering over the new teacher.

Eve rubbed her eyes and spoke shakily "That's…Garry…"

"Wait...what? 'That Garry'? He's the one you always talked about?" utterly surprised, Lily gawked at the purplette teacher in bewilderment.

Eve once told her best friend about a violet-haired young man who once saved her 'from getting lost'. _-Of course she didn't tell her that she was lost in Guertena nightmare gallery, or she'll think her crazy-._ He was kind, gentle and strong _(yeah, he pushed countless of headless mannequin that day) a_nd his feminine way of talk…He gave her a lemon candy, thus making it her favorite 'till now…He told her of macaroons and….promised her to meet again someday.

And now he's here…

Lily gazed back at her friend "So, uh…Do you think he still remember you?"

Eve snapped. Yeah, just because she remembered him, that doesn't mean he would remember her, no matter how terrifying the experience they shared at the gallery.

"Well…." The elder teacher suddenly cleared his throat. "I hope all of you can have fun with Mr. Lancer here." After giving his speech, he walked out from the classroom, leaving Garry in charge.

"So…"Garry clapped his hand "Where do you guys gonna start?"

A girl raised her hand and said excitedly, "Mister, since this is your first day, why don't we have a game?" And all the girls squealed.

_'Oh boy, the girl's at it again' _a boy not far from where Eve sat whispered the word to his friend, and was replied by _'yeah'_.

"All right…."He thought for a moment "Then let's have chemistry pop quiz! If you can answer it right, I'll give you this." He dug his bag and showed a bag of macaroons.

It hit her. Harder than any punch could do to her. This is Garry…This is the real Garry.

When the girls was like 'oh yeah, _bring the question on!_' and find themselves surprisingly excited over the chemistry pop quiz _-which they hate the most before-_, the guys was like _'oh man, seriously? Then what's the different with the usual lesson'_ and find themselves grunting and tried their best 'not' to pay attention to the class. Well, the boys wouldn't get excited over the new hot MALE teacher.

'_This is it! I'll get the question right!_' Eve resolved her heart _'I gotta make him remember!_'

Eve suddenly found herself grinning. She was one of the smartest in the class, and chemistry was one of her specialty. _Sorry, you got no chance girls…_

"Okay, first question! What is hydrocolloid?_"_

Oh, crap! Did he just ask about colloids? She doesn't know a single thing about colloids! Eve didn't study at all during her absence. She suddenly regretted her absence…

A haughty looking blonde raised her hand, answered the question proudly "Hydrocolloids defined as a colloid system wherein the colloid particles are hydrophilic polymers dispersed in water."

"Good answer!" Garry exclaimed. "Here!" He asked the blonde girl to the front of the class and gave her the macaroon.

"Next, can anyone tell me how many interaction does colloid particle has?"

_Oh no! Not another colloid question!_ Eve screamed in her head.

The rest of class continued with Garry throwing question about colloid which Eve can't answer at all, until he ran out of macaroons. In the end, only the girls got the macaroons. Understand what its mean? Yeah, only the girls that actually answered his question.

The second bell rang, signing that chemistry period is over. "Well, that's it for today, class. We'll start the real lesson next week." And with that, he left the class.

After a few minute, another teacher emerged and said to the class, "Today all of you had to study alone. I had some business to take care of." And left the class within second. Wow, talk about lucky…

Like hell the student would actually study. Instead, they idly chatted around, although some overly diligent student stuffed themselves with the material in the corner of the class. Eve and Lily however, obviously wasn't part of those students.

The chatter was spread through the class.

_'Isn't he cute? Aww…'_

_ 'How lucky of us~~'_

_ 'Does he have GF?'_

_ 'Beats me. But if he is, let's rip her off, ahahahah~~'_

_ The girls got possessed by a demon everytime they saw someone handsome. Creepy…_

When Lily turned her head to Eve, the brunette still had her face planted on the table.

"You're not fine…" Lily said to her friend.

"I am not…Urgh" Eve clenched her fist in frustration, and lift her head from the desk. "Why did he throw those colloids questions! Why can't he just ask about atomic structure, acid and bases, stoichiometry, or anything that I can answer but these girls can't?" she said, almost shrieking.

"Now, calm down…" the red head sighed. "It's not like you had to make him remember NOW."

"But still…urgh!" Now Eve grasped her head in desperation. This time, she's starting to hate her own classmates.

"No need to be violent now…" Lily commented of how desperate the brunette had become. "It takes time…You can't just go into the him and said _'Garry, its me, Eve! Don't you remember me~~_' without catching someone's attention…"

"Especially after he became such celebrity in Westhill…You got a point…" This time, the brunette sighed heavily, releasing her hand from her head, and appeared to be slightly relaxed. "I wonder if I should just give up…"

"Whoa, don't be emo here..."The red head said to Eve. It amazed her how Eve' changed within second. "What I wanted to say is, take it easy…" she said again with smile.

Eve shrugged, but smiling nonetheless. Lily has been her best friend, for like, real best friend. Eve knew that she always had problem with making friend, since she is so quiet. If it wasn't because of Lily, she would probably have no friend in high school. She was grateful to have a friend like her.

xXx

The last bell of the day rang. Again, the class was busily putting the books on their desk back to their bag, and all of them looked equally eager to leave the school. Common thing that happened on every high school. Not that this day was a boring day though…

Eve too, was stuffing her books to her bag when suddenly her cell phone rang. Is it mom or dad? She thought, since no one really call for her except for those two. And true, it was mom. She clicked the answer button.

"Hello, mom?"

"Hello, Eve. Your school is over, right?"

"Er, yes…So what's up?"

"I can't go home today, busy schedule, and your dad had to operate someone. He too, won't make it." _(oh gee mom, you sounded like dad is trying to make someone dead or something)_

_ "_Um, so? I can just go straight home…_"_ Eve answered, slightly puzzled. Mom and dad won't come home, and that's completely natural, knowing how busy they are with their work. Why her mom had to call her just to say this?

"Can you wait for Matt to pick you up? I gave him the key..."

"You what?"

"I just know this morning that his apartment is under renovation, so he would be staying with us for a week. He's should be out from his class too, and I already call him to pick you up."

"Eeh? But…"

"Please no but, dear, I-(_someone called Eve' mother from the phone),_ yes, I'm coming! Oh dear, I have to go. See you." She hung the phone.

"Wait! Ah-" It was too late. She can't object anymore. Guess she didn't have any other choice but to wait…

"Someone' gonna pick you up? Okay then, I'm going first. See you later." After Eve explained to her friend her situation, Lily waved her hand to Eve before she disappeared behind the class door. The class was starting to get empty too, only a couple of overly diligent student left and they were cleaning the class. Eve didn't want to join them of course, and decided to go to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria too wasn't crowded like usual. The bunch of student who used to stay in cafeteria overtime was nowhere to be seen. The empty seat every here and there made the cafeteria felt so much big and wide, unlike in recess, where the students were squeezed between each other and desperately work their way inside the crazy crowd just to get a plastic of bread and milk. She sighed, there's nothing to do here…

She was aimlessly walking around her school when suddenly she found herself in front of the chemistry lab, and heard a clanking sound inside it. She was curious and peeked from nearby window, but darn it! The curtain was closed shut! But that didn't stop her from her curiosity, so instead, she placed her ears on the door, and suddenly…

BAM!

The door was suddenly opened hard, literally hitting Eve' head and comically sent her falling to the floor. She shrieked of course, and startled the one that opened the door.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! You're okay?" the damned figure who hurt Eve babbled, and reached his arm to help her stand. She was still yelping from the floor, closing her eyes shut and covering her ears. And when she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe who she saw…

Garry…

Eve found herself blushing so much, and her eyes started to welling up, _-partially because of the pain-_. Garry on the other hand, thought that he was hitting the girl too hard and hurt her to tears. "Oh geez. I'm really sorry…"

The brunette took his arm and stand awkwardly. Garry was like, right in front of her, and she found herself to be completely dumbfounded. She wanted to cry (_well, she already was_) and hugged this man in front of her. How she missed him…

And Garry, completely mistaken Eve' tears as those of the hurt one, dug his pocket and gave her a handkerchief "I'm sorry…really…" He tried his best to be a good man.

Eve took the handkerchief, and instead of using it to rub her welling eyes, she squeezed it with her hand and started to sob "Garry…."

"What?" he asked in confusion. And when he looked at the floor, a yellow sweet was lying, apparently fall from the girl' pocket. A lemon candy. He took it from the floor and stared at the crying Eve in surprised.

"Could it be…? Eve?" He gaped.

Eve couldn't help but smiling. Happiness flowed in her heart when she heard Garry say her name. She nodded happily.

"Wow…you're really…Eve?" he can't believe his eyes. Eve was right in front of him? The real Eve…

Eve involuntarily wrapped her arms to Garry, and crimson now flooded his face. But, nonetheless, he hugged her back, and a relieved smile formed on his face. After a couple of second, they broke the hug, both blushing like crazy, but still smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Garry…" she said as she rubbed her eyes from tears. "Or, Mr. Lancer…?"

He chuckled when he heard her calling him with mister. "Oh please, Eve. Just Garry...Outside the class that is…" His eyes scanned the girl, she had surely…changed. She wasn't little girl anymore...If he remember correctly, the last time she hugged him, _after saving her from Mary_, her face hit him in stomach, hard. But just now, he could feel her silky hair right under his chin.

Aside from growing taller, her face was also changed into a mature one, but still keeping her sweetness on her feature. Like a fragile doll.

"You sure…changed…" he smiled as he patted the girl' head. And as expected from Eve, she blushed.

"You too…" she replied. "You don't sound like a lady anymore…"

For a second, his smile disappeared and his gaze was turned to the floor. "Ah yes…" but his smile reappeared, and he let out a soft chuckle "It would be difficult to stay talk that way…"

Eve noticed his sudden change of expression. She wondered, did she just say something wrong?

"By the way, where are you all this time? I thought you lived near the gallery…" Eve asked. She had held this question for 7 years by now.

"Well, I-"

"EVEEE!" someone was calling, no, _yelling_ her name from afar.

_Wait…what? Who the heck ruined this moment? Oh it's him._

Matt was half-running toward the two. By the time he arrived, he was completely out of breath. "I've been running in this place like crazy, you know…" he caught his breath while leaning his hand on the wall. "And there you are…"

Garry' eyes once again saw in surprise upon seeing the new guy and said, "Starke?"

The blonde lifted his face to whoever was calling him, and replied Garry' stare with a shocked one, "Wait…Garry? What're you doing here?"

Eve however, interrupted. "You guys know each other?"

"Sort of…" Garry sighed. "Still trying to hurt someone's eyes I see…." He sarcastically commented of how bright the blonde' clothes are.

"Like you're the one to talk, Mr. Madame…" Matt retorted.

"Wait a second!" Eve broke their conversation _–it that was a conversation-_ "I don't understand! Someone, please explain!" she demanded.

"He's my DUMB classmate at high school…" They said in unison, in perfectly identical tone and intonation, and both of their fingers pointed at each other. Annoyance was clearly written in their faces. "That's my line!" they said in unison, for the second time.

Eve couldn't help but laugh at this scene. Laughing so hard that she might fall.

"This…is…not…funny, Eve…." Matt scoffed.

"St-stop laughing, Eve…I know it's weird…" Garry facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Ahahah- Sorry…" the girl finally died her laugh down and erased a droplet of tears that came out from her eyes. "It's just wow….I just realized how small our world is…To think that someone I know 'know' somebody else that I know" _(Okay, Eve…now that's confusing…)_

The two guys stared at each other, and burst into laugh few second after. "Aw man…You're totally right, Eve…" Garry said as he held his stomach. "How long has it been since graduation? Six?"

"Dunno, maybe?" the blonde replied with his back leaning against the wall. "Getting old, aren't we?"

"Well you guys didn't look that old…" Eve said in cheery tone, and was followed by another laugh of the three. The laugh however, was echoing loudly through the hallway, revealing how quiet the school had become.

"Well, it's getting late…" Garry looked at his watch, and suddenly, a growl from someone's stomach struck the empty hallway loudly. And the girl blushed in embarrassment.

"It looks like the princess is hungry…" Matt grinned.

"Oh, shut up…" Eve grunted.

The violet-haired man chuckled softly "Why don't we have dinner at nearby cafe? My treat…"

"Whoa, Mr. Madame wants to treat someone? Is it sign of apocalypse?"

"Oh, shut up…"

xXx

"…and do you remember when Mrs. Skywalker slipped hilariously on the hallway and her high heel got stuck on the ceiling? That was totally priceless…"

"Oh yeah! Her heel stuck for an entire week, and the student called it 'The Skywalker Memorial'!"

"And her Skywalker surname didn't sound like a joke anymore…"

While sipping her vanilla milkshake, Eve intently heard the animated conversation made by the two long-lost-friend in front of her. For the past 30 minutes, they've been talking about their hilarious –_if not embarrassing_- experiences they had on high school. _(Err, no…they were actually talking about 'other people' embarrassing experiences)._ Eve herself enjoyed it though.

True to his word, Garry really treated them all. Matt was pleased of course, while Eve felt slightly uncomfortable. Garry is now her teacher after all. They went to a small but cozy café named Starluck which was located nearby the school. Every Westhill student knew the place, Eve was the one suggested it.

From earlier conversation, Eve finally learned that they were only friend for a year. Apparently, Garry moved to Easthill High, their almamater, on his third grade. Now that explained when she didn't see him for the past seven years. Easthill High is not from her hometown.

"So, what brings you here?" the blonde guy asked as his hand snatched a french fries from his plate.

"Well, I was offered a job by Mr. Jefferson, her homeroom teacher…" he pointed to Eve. "So, I'm teaching now in Westhill…Chemistry…" Garry answered calmly with playing with his spaghetti fork. "Your favorite subject…" he grinned mischievously.

"Good one, Garry…I'll never forget Mr. Anderson 'Hellish Lab Punishment'…." Matt shivered. "But…chemistry huh? I though you would go for art…Your drawing's great…"

"Things happen…" Garry said again and turned his gaze on Eve. Eve smiled, knowing what he meant…

"Huh…" the blonde however, noticed his change of gaze. "How'd you guys know each other anyway?"

"It's a long story." Garry and Eve said in unison.

"Then long story short. Tell me, or I'll have to judge you as her stalker." Once again, Garry facepalmed after hearing the statement.

Eve spoke first "Well, we sort of met…in…who was it again? Gertela? Gutella? Nutella? _Or whoever it was _'s art gallery…" she knocked her head, trying her best to remember, although it was futile.

"It's Guertena's , Eve…And what's with the Nutella?" Garry corrected.

"Oh…yes." She nodded. "7 years ago…"

"Holy sh-…I mean, wow…7 years for real?" Matt gaped.

"True story…" Garry said again as he sipped his coffee.

"Then that'll be before you moved to Easthill, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you're still 9 then?" Matt turned to Eve.

"Yes…" Eve nodded again.

"Wow…" After his countless questions, the blonde rested his back on the chair, still amazed by this sudden turn of event. "Damn, you knew Eve longer than I am…"

"World is sure small…." The purplette laughed.

"True…." Eve agreed.

_Beep Beep_

"Sorry, that was mine…" Matt dug his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, Liz. Wait a sec everyone, gotta answer this…" he rose from his chair and made his way outside the cafe.

"The neon guy finally disappeared…"Garry sighed deeply and adjusted his black-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. Apparently, his friend's striking-colored clothes really bother him.

"Ahahah, right…" Eve laughed nonetheless. She gotta remember to call Matt 'Neon Guy' from now on.

The older man rested his chin on his hand, and stared at Eve. "Something wrong, Garry?" she asked.

"Nothing really, I just remembered something…" he said. "I…promised you something right?"

"Promised? Well, you promised that we will meet again, and…here you are…" she replied with a smile.

"Yes, but there's something else…" Garry scratched the back of his head. "The macaroons shop…I promised to take you there…"

_Eve was surprised, how could she forget about that?_

"Oh yeah, silly me…"She giggled.

"Tomorrow's weekend, so…Wanna come?"

_Wait….Did he just asked her to…_

"Eh?" Eve asked again in surprised.

"Err wait, wait, don't get it wrong! It's not like it's a date or anything!" Garry started to stutter.

_Date…with Garry?_

_Date….WITH GARRY?_

"If you can't, then that's fine-"

"No, no! I…I'm just kidding. Of course!" the brunette cut him from finishing his sentence. "I'll be happy to!" She nodded. Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

The violet-haired man sighed in relieve, and gently smiled to the girl "So…Tomorrow then?" and Eve replied him with another nod. Pink tinted both of their faces, but of course, Eve's is much pinker.

Several minute later, Matt returned from his call, and their dinner continued with their various chatters, until Garry looked at his watch.

"Whoa, 8 PM…It's already this late?" he murmured.

"Tomorrow weekend so…why?" Eve pondered while her hand idly playing with her milkshake' straw.

Matt gave her an un-approving look, "Can't do that Miss. Gotta take you home now, or else, your mom's gonna kill me!" he gestured his finger slashing his neck.

"Agreed…" Garry nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Eve was slightly disappointed, but she had to agree.

xXx

The two arrived at Eve' house several minutes after they say their farewell to Garry, whose apartment was on the opposite way. The night air was surprisingly cold, and she had to go through the chilling air onboard a motorcycle in crazy speed with crazy driver, without any jacket, to be exact, and only a helmet covering her head, saving her only from a bad-hair-day.

"It's freezing…" Eve shivered as she got off from the bike. "And thanks for not lending me any jacket…" she said in sarcasm as she stared at the guy with double-jacket _(his orange jacket and a jet black leather jacket for driving)._

"Since when did you become so good at sarcasm?" Matt asked her in awe. "Sorry, anyway…I completely forgot…" he grinned, seemingly not guilty at all.

"Yeah. I'm just kidding…" She giggled afterward, but still shivering.

Matt gave her the key house. "Sorry, Eve, I gotta meet Liz for a sec, I'll be back, quickly." And put his helmet back on.

_Liz? Oh yeah, his girlfriend…_

"Sure." She took the key. And the neon guy disappeared behind the fork in front of her house within second.

She used the key to unlock the door, and opened it slowly. The house was dark and empty, of course. She lit the light up and walked to the kitchen, and had a glass of water. Afterward, she made her way upstairs, to her room.

She quickly changed her uniform to her pajama. She usually wear nightgown, but since the neon guy going to stay overnight, she had reconsider the thought. I wouldn't be appropriate to walked around the house wearing nightgown with a guy around and no parent's home.

When she dug her skirt' pocket, she found a cloth in there. It was Garry's hankie. "Oh my, I forgot to give it back to him…" she forgot that she stuffed the handkerchief to her pocket when they go to the café.

But, smile suddenly appeared on her face, "Well, there's tomorrow…" and she squeezed the hankie to her chest. _Tomorrow…_the word continued to spin on her head. She was happy, really happy, just as happy as when you managed to take down a Tank in Left 4 Dead. _I'm so glad_ _Garry didn't change at all, still as kind as ever…_she thought happily as she rested her head on her pillow.

xXx

Garry dropped himself to his sofa as soon as he got back on his apartment. His room was still messy and full of box. He actually intented to go home early today, to finish unpacking, but certain event didn't let him to do that.

The violet-haired man took his glasses off and stared emptily at the ceiling. _Eve…_he thought over and over again. He was already given up on meeting the little girl. After that fateful day on Guertena' gallery, he suddenly had to move outside the city because of his mother's job, thus closing his hope on seeing Eve again.

And it was miracle to know that she's his student now…

His choice to accept the job offer was a good choice after all. As much as he hated to go back to this town, this place was also the one that gave him one pleasant memory, of a cute little girl _–although she's not so little now- _named Eve_._

He dug his coat pocket and stared at the yellow sweet on his hand. It was the same lemon candy he gave to pacify her that day. He forgot to return it to her, and inserted the candy to his pocket instead.

He found himself smiling as he fixed his gaze on the candy. Images from that day on the gallery surged from his mind.

"_Eve, would you take a look in the pocket of that coat?"_

"_Eh?" the little girl then inserted her hand and pulled out a yellow-covered sweet from the pocket._

"_You can have that. Fell free to eat it." He smiled._

_The girl stared back at him, looking slightly relieved and said "Thank you, Garry!" wholeheartedly._

Realizing something, he stood up from his seat and walked toward the seemingly countless of boxes and reached his hand on the one with 'IMPORTANT' written on it. His hand pulled out a small box made from wood and opened it. Inside, a pure-white handkerchief with laces on its edge was lying. It was folded neatly in square, and embroidery shaped 'Eve' was visible from the corner of the handkerchief.

He brought the box to the table not far from his sofa, and placed the lemon candy _-that he held on his hand this whole time-_ on the top of the hankie.

_I have to return it tomorrow…_ he thought to himself.

xXx

* * *

_Sorry readers, I know this chapter is not serious and awfully long too XP_

_And I promise to make the chapters ahead to be more serious_

_So…you know what to do next. Yes, review please ^^_

_Have a nice weekend, everyone~~_


	4. Chapter 3: A date?

_Chapter 3 is finally up! Thank you guys for supporting me and my story with your wonderful review, I can't thank you enough~~_

_As always, I Do Not Own Ib ^^_

* * *

Chapter 3: A date?

[pant,pant]

She ran and ran, through the dark hallway.

There was no one chasing her this time, but somehow, that didn't give her heart at ease. She felt like she was missing something important, and felt an extreme urge to find it, whatever or whoever that might be.

The dark hallway was painted in royal crimson, and the wall was adorned by countless of frame. Just frames hanging on the wall, without any painting. This uncomfortable scenery suffocated her from inside out, she felt dizzy that she might fall at any second, but she refused to. _"I have…to go…"_ she murmured.

Everytime she passed a frame, a black rose sprout from inside the frame, and the frame slowly deformed into a horrid form. With every step she took, a sound of a giggling girl played gleefully through the hallway, which sent a cold sweat down her spine.

She was terrified, this nightmare was way much worse than anything she ever had, Of course, the previous nightmares were horrible, but this time was the worst_. What is this….feeling? Am I missing something?_ She thought over and over again and she forced her legs to run over the lush red-carpet that was spread along the hallway.

If usually Eve found herself on a dead end every time in her dream, this time too, was different.

In the end of the hallway, there stood a royal door, carved with intricate pattern all along its surface. The door itself was shrouded by countless thorny black rose, popping out from the wall. The doorknob was wrapped by its thorny vines.

Her heart beat faster as she stared at the door. Somehow, she felt a presence behind the door. Whose presence it was, she herself didn't know. But more importantly, it was this presence that she searched all this time.

She looked at her surrounding, there was nothing she can use to cut all of those thorny vines. She was completely armless. She however, refused to give up.

She grabbed the vines and used all of her force to cut those vines. She winced everytime her delicate skin touched the thorn, but she ignored it. She didn't care how bloody her hand had become, she kept on pulling and ripping those damned vines.

She finally managed to clear most of the vines covering the door after a couple of minute. She panted heavily, but grinning nonetheless after her successful attempt. She suddenly felt her leg become numb and fell to the floor. Her leg had finally reached their limit. She cringed as her bloody hand leaned on the cold doorknob to find support. _I can't…stop…now…!_ She resolved herself, and cruelly forced all of her strength on her leg to stand.

She opened the door, which was surprisingly heavy. When she looked inside, the room was wide and almost empty, only a few painting decorated the wall, and all of the painting was sickly familiar to Eve' eyes. The paintings of The Lady. The Lady in Red, The Lady in Blue, The Lady in Yellow and The Lady in Green were hung in straight line on the back of the room.

She feared that they might pop out suddenly from the wall just like 7 years ago. But this time, those painting stayed still.

Alone in the center of the room, a majestic-styled chair stood and thorny vines was twisted around it. She gasped in horror upon seeing the one that sat on the chair.

"GARRY!"

She ran toward him, forgetting that her leg was on their limit.

He appeared unconscious, his eyes were closed shut. The vines wrapped him solid and strapped him to the chair. The thorn itself was tearing his coat apart, revealing horrendous amount of cut underneath. Blood dripped from his mouth, and soon after Eve realized that the vines was also tied itself to his neck, and the thorn dug their way onto his flesh. Fresh crimson liquid flew from the thorn, as if it was a fountain of blood.

"Garry! Garry!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"He won't wake…." A voice said from behind.

Eve turned her face to see who was talking, although the voice was something awfully familiar, much to her dismay.

Mary…

The little girl with blonde hair formed a smile on her face. Her usual malicious smile.

"Hello Eve…" Her azure eyes flickered sinisterly.

"Mary…." Eve gulped. She was frozen. This girl standing right in front of her was the same Mary that tried to kill her.

The little girl took a step forward, sending Eve to her full-alerted state and moved backward. Mary was slightly surprised on seeing this.

"What's wrong, Eve?" she chuckled.

"Do-Don't come here…! Don't come any closer!" Eve said to her, almost shrieking.

"Aww, why…? Aren't we friend?" the blue-eyed girl pouted playfully. But after that, her eyes threw an icy glare toward Eve. The glare of hate and anger. Smile that adorned her beautiful face was also replaced by a frown of disgust. Within second, her angelic feature turned into a demonic one.

"Oh, I forgot. We WERE!" she screamed at Eve. "We were friend! Until he came!" Mary angrily pointed her finger on the now unconscious Garry. "ALL WAS BECAUSE OF HIM!"

As her scream echoed the room, the black roses emerged from the wall, covering everything in pitch black darkness. Some of the vines caught Eve on her ankle and dropped her to the floor. Mary laughed maniacally as the vines twisted itself on Eve.

Eve screamed and reached her hand outside the thorny prison, and her vision gone into blur…

"NO!"

She gasped. She finally awake from the horrid dream. She felt her cheeks wet from the tears.

She cried again…In her dream.

Every nightmare she had until now was distinct, like a faraway dream she'll never know the meaning of. The dreams she had earlier was always felt surreal and unclear, and sometimes, she wondered if she was just too tired or she just watched too many horror movie.

But now, it was different. The dream she had just now was very clear, and there was no mistaking it.

The glowing blue eyes, that maniacal laughter, those black roses….It was….Mary's.

This whole nightmare was because of Mary.

She didn't understand…That day, she saw her burned to ashes. Mary should be no more! But why?

Suddenly she remembered the scenery from the room. A scenery where Garry was covered in blood. She closed her eyes shut in fright and clutched her head tight, trying her best to shove aside that horrific image from her mind.

Why was the nightmare suddenly become clear after she met Garry again?

She had a bad feeling about this…

xXx

[knock knock]

Somebody knocked her door, awaken her from her sleep. After the nightmare, she could finally fall asleep 4 hours later, and it was really unfortunate that the last hour showed 6 AM, which mean that she only sleep for one hour before someone knocked the door.

"Eve? You're awake?" the sound called.

That sound was from her dad. As much as she hated to leave her bed, she had to go. She lazily opened the door and met her father' surprised look.

"Good lord, Eve? Are you feeling sick again?" her dad placed the back of his hand to her forehead. She looked really pale and with the black under her eyes visible, he was more than sure that her daughter had another sleep issue. "I'm fine, dad…" she said sheepishly. "I just…err…watched TV overnight…"she lied, and cursed under her breath for the lame excuse.

"You sure?" her dad asked again, and Eve replied him with a weak nod. Her dad, however, sighed in relieved and the two of them walked down the stairs, with dining room as their destination after they heard Mrs. Renner called for them.

"Good morning, Eve." The crimson-eyed woman happily greeted the daughter as she arrived at the dining room. "Morning, mom…" She answered, trying her best to looked all right so that her mother won't confine her indoor anymore. "Where's Matt? I thought he stay overnight..." Eve looked at her surrounding and the guy was nowhere to be found.

"He had something to do at campus, so he left early this morning…" Eve' mother turned her back and return to kitchen, and immediately brought back a plate of pancake.

"I thought you both won't make it home…" Eve sat on the dining chair.

"We both left something behind, so we ran back here as soon as we can. We'll be leaving after this too…" Mrs. Renner pulled off the apron she wore.

"Both of you?" the girl pondered, but it doesn't matter. Being able to make her a breakfast means they had plenty of time on their hand.

"Since this is weekend, why don't you go somewhere? With your friend, perhaps?" Mr. Renner suggested as he fixed his neck tie.

"Huh, right- Ugh!" When Eve swallowed one fork of her pancake, she suddenly remembered. She had a (date) meeting today! With Garry! And as a result, she choked herself.

"Eve! Water!" Mr. Renner gave his daughter a glass of water quickly. As usual, always ready for the unexpected. She gulped the water down in instant, "Gosh, thanks dad…"

"Err, yeah…I actually have a plan…" Eve said as her hand wiped a trickle of water that escaped her lips. "With…Lily!…yeah…"

She admittedly sucks at lying.

"Really…? Oh well…" Mrs. Renner scanned her flustered daughter, it was almost obvious that Eve is hiding something from her, but since she was already late for work, she let it slide.

"Make sure you come home before late. And if you ever need anything, call." Her parent made their way to the front door, followed by Eve. "And, don't forget to lock the door! Matt said you didn't! yesterday!"

Oh yeah, she completely forgot to lock the door yesterday. She waltzed in to her room as soon as she entered the house and quickly fall into a deep slumber.

_Well, isn't it good thing that she left the door unlocked? If she locked it, there would be no way for Matt to enter the house! Her room was on the second floor after all, only noises of gun war that will wake her from her sleep!_ But she decided to stay silent after the thought…

"Well, we're off. See you later, Eve." The older woman kissed her beloved daughter on the cheek. Eve wanted to protest and tell them _'I'm not kid anymore'_, but not even a single word escape her mouth. She can't just shout the word out loud and break their heart.

Her parent got into their red Porsche immediately after they said their goodbye to Eve, and disappeared beyond the fork in less than a minute. She sometimes wondered, how could her parents still fit to ride on their Porsche on their early fifty. Well, she admitted that despite of their ages, they did still look…young.

But no! She didn't have time to think about that! She still have a (date) meeting with Garry!

"Wait…where were we meeting again?" she pondered.

xXx

"Oh god! I didn't even ask where we would meet!" Eve said in panic. It was stupid of her not to ask his number yesterday! It would be inappropriate, but still…There would be no (date) meeting if she doesn't even know where to meet in the first place!

"Oh yeah!" she snapped her finger. "He probably knows!" And she went back inside her room in hurry, snatching her cell phone.

S…S…S…This is it! Starke, Matt.

She quickly pushed the call button as soon as she found the number. Garry was new to the school, so there would be no way anyone, let alone any student would know his cell number. And she's not taking a risk of asking the Mr. Jefferson…As far as she knew, Mr. Jefferson was quiet big-mouthed. What if he spread the news of Eve asking for Mr. Garry Lancer' cell number? Garry's fangirls will surely behead her…

Asking the Neon Guy was the only alternative…

She's waiting for her call to be answered. She tapped her finger on her lap impatiently. Hearing the beep beep sound was distressing for her now, as if they were a laughter of mockery.

"_Hello?"_

_He finally answered!_ Eve screamed in her head.

"**Matt, do you know Garry's cell number?"** Straight to the point, just our heroine's style.

"_Wait, Eve?"_

"**YES! Yes it's me! Do you know his number?"**

"_Huh? Sure I do…But what for-"_

"**Send it to me, please! I…uh…I need to ask about…er, chemistry assignment! Yeah, assignment!"** She grew impatient.

"_Well, okay…Wait then-"_

And she hung up.

Okay, that wasn't polite, but it doesn't matter. It's an emergency state.

Several second later, Matt sent her a business card named Lancer, Garry.

This is it. It's his number, she inhaled deeply. The number's is here, all she had to do now is punch the call button.

xXx

"Huh…weird…" Matt stared at his cell phone, dumbfounded. Eve sounded like she was on fire or something just now. Did she really want to do the assignment that quick? Now was like, 7 in the morning. Normally, a girl would be sitting still on her dining room at this time of a day, eating her hearty breakfast with speed as slow as snail _(read: savor the breakfast wholeheartedly)_and hello…this is weekend! No healthy girl would do any assignment on this time of a week! _(college guy' twisted logic)_

_She really needs to chill out a bit…_He thought.

As he finished the thought, his cell phone rang for second time of the day. When he looked at his caller name, he once again stared dumbfounded.

Garry?

He pressed the answer button.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Matt, Do you have Eve' cell number?"**_

"_Wait…what?"_

"_**Do you have her cell number?"**_

"_Uh, Sure I do…but-"_

"_**Please send it to me! I need to…uh…inform her about the…assignment! Yeah, the assignment!"**_

"_Whoa, dude, chill out! Aren't you being mean? It's weekend dammit! How dare you give a girl an assignment during this time of a week!"_

"_**What? Darn it! Matt. I need her cell number, NOW! This is urgent!"**_

"_Hey, give her a break, will ya? IT'S WEEKEND!"_ (oh gee, how he emphasized it)

"_**So you want to responsible for her failing grade?"**_ his tone was full of dangerous threat.

[short pause]_"Err…no. Alright, I'll send it to you. Just wait…"_

And…Garry hung up.

"What the hell is wrong with people this morning…" the blonde murmured as he pulled his cell phone from his ear.

xXx

Garry' dark colored cell phone rang a minute after he finished the call. Matt finally sent him business card named Renner, Eve.

Her number is now on his hand. He ought to thank Matt, but that can wait, he had to call Eve now. But suddenly his phone rang, and it caller was…an unknown number? He had to answer it, anyway.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Um, Is this with Garry?"

"_**Oh, Eve? I was about to call you…"**_

"You do? Oh. I just got your number from the Neon Guy."

"_**Really? I just asked him too. Sorry, I didn't ask for your number yesterday."**_

"It's fine. It's my fault too. So…about today's plan…"

"_**Ah, yes. I'm sorry but, this area changed quite a bit that I don't even remember where I was going…So, got any idea?"**_

"Hmm, there was a macaroon shop near 43th Avenue, I think…"

"_**Sounds like a plan, so meeting at central park's fine?"**_

"Central park? Okay…11'o clock' s okay?."

_** "11 ? Alright… See you there"**_

The call ended with a single click of his finger. He sighed in relieve, _at least the meeting's not cancelled_, he thought.

xXx

The brown haired girl got off from the bus after 30 minutes. She looked at her watch in annoyance. It was 11 past 25._ I'm late,_ she cursed as her leg tried her best to pace quickly without messing her clothes.

Thanks for today' crazy crowd, she had to wait the bus for an hour, not to mention the traffic jam that made her stuck for another 30 minutes. Her house and the central were not that far, it usually took less than ten minutes to get there with bus. Today's crowd changed 10 minutes trip into a long, one hour and half trip. Just great…

For today' _date,_ she wore pure white shirt and lacy bolero, with red-wine colored skirt that reached up to her knee. Since this is autumn, she also wore a dark brown boot. Her hair was adorned with red, rose-shaped hairpin. She looked somewhat different on that getup. Well, of course she wants to look different, this is her first _date_ anyway. Not to mention that the guy she will hang out with is Garry. Just how many of his fangirl would kill her from seeing this?

Autumn breeze caressed her cheeks softly as she paced herself toward Central Park. Every corner of the city was crowded with couple walking hand by hand. She usually scoffed at the sight, but not today. After a minute she finally arrived at the park, and was greeted by a wave of a certain violet-haired man.

"Garry!" she ran toward him. "Sorry I'm late…The traffic jam is awful…"she said apologetically.

"Never mind, I just got here anyway…So, let's go." He said to her, and reached his arm toward her.

"Eh?" she saw his hand in surprise. But the man simply smiled and said, "Come on, It's a date…"

Her heart beat faster after she heard the word. How she feels like the luckiest girl in the world. She awkwardly grabbed his hand, which was surprisingly warm. Garry chuckled at the sight and casually commented, "Relax, I'm not gonna bite you or something…I'm still the same old Garry, right?"

_The same old Garry? How could he say that! Look at the mirror for god's sake! Your're 100% different than the last time I saw you! Look how cool you have become, and just how many girls would scream seeing you like this! _

Unlike his formal attire yesterday, today he wore a broken white shirt covered in an indigo coat, with black jeans. His bang was loosely fall on his forehead, the style was much like his hair 7 years ago but in shorter version, and he wasn't wearing any glasses. A maroon scarf was curled on his neck. The color of the scarf suddenly reminded her of her dream, which sent an uncomfortable feeling inside her head.

_Should I…tell Garry about it?_

Her train of thought was abruptly stopped as Garry tugged her all the way to the macaroon shop. The 43th Avenue was only 5 minutes walking, and as expected from Eve, she blushed all the way. She noticed that some of the girl passing by was squealing when they saw Garry. And she found it difficult not to grin in victory.

"Here we are." Garry exclaimed as he read the sign of the shop. The shop was merrily decorated by a bunch of cute doll and pinkish-purple ornament, a sight that maybe too much to handle for a guy. "Let's go in." he said. Eve was amazed of how Garry' determination didn't falter after he saw the shop.

"Uh, Garry, are you sure? This looked a bit too much…" she commented the building.

To her surprise, he excitedly answered, "It's fine, actually. It would be better if they add more purple, though…."

_Heh? Did he just say it for real?_ But she recalled yesterday' conversation. Maybe this is the reason why he was called Mr. Madame…

Not wanting to waste anymore second spending in front of the shop' entrance, they entered the shop. The overwhelming color of pink was suffocating, but the sweet scent of the macaroon hanging on the air was able to overcome the feeling. They took a seat not far from the window, where they could see the passerby on the street.

A couple of minutes after they ordered a strange menu name "Starry Sky", the plates were served in front of them. It consisted of four macaroons in multiple colors, and strangely, all of it was shaped in star.

"They had star-shaped macaroon these days? Developments are sure weird…" Garry said as he stared at the sweets.

"Err…well. They had everything in EVERY shape now…I once ate one that shaped like pyramid thingy or something…" she explained. "Have you not eat macaroon? I mean…at the shop like this?" she turned her head from the plate to her teacher.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just waltz in to a place like this alone…" he gleefully pointed at the girly interior of the shop. _Well, he's got a point, she thought. "_The last time I got into a macaroon shop was the day before I go to Guertena' gallery, and the interior wasn't as much as this…"

His word of Guertena gallery struck her mind again.

"Garry, I-"

"Wow, this thing's awesome!" the violet haired man exclaimed happily as one of the macaroons entered his mouth, letting the sweet flavor melted on his tongue. "I've never taste one so good before!" he laughed.

'Oh boy…' Eve facepalmed. One thing she learned from today's meeting that Garry is a one hell of sweet maniac. He kept ranting on and on about the macaroon for the rest of their time at the shop…

xXx

"Man, that was great…" he said with clear satisfaction on his look after they got out from the macaroon shop. Eve stared at him with disbelief "Uh, yeah. You just ate 15 of them…". Remembering the scene where Garry swallowing a mountain of macaroons sent a strange feeling in her stomach.

She was partially glad that he's happy though. That would mean he's enjoying himself, right?

"Whoa…" the autumn wind suddenly blowing harshly, swaying the red leaf of a maple tree nearby that some of the leaf fell ever so slowly to the ground. The wind however, didn't have mercy to the girl, blowing so harshly like that resulting her hair to be out of place.

Garry couldn't help but chuckled upon seeing Eve grunted over her hair. His hand trailed over her head, organizing her hair one by one until its neat again. "There, there…" he said to her.

Eve blushed. Garry treated her like a child just now…

"Er, thanks…" she replied awkwardly, and put her hands on her cheeks to hide the pink that tinted her face. And that was when she realized her hand turned to be so cold. "Brr…My hand' freezing…"

To her surprise, Garry pulled out the scarf that was curled into his neck and wrapped it around her shoulder. "It's no good if you catch cold now…and…" he paused for a moment. "This scarf suit you better than I am." he commented.

She suddenly reminded of his handkerchief. "Wait, Garry. I still got your hankie!" she slide her hand to her small shoulder –sling bag, and pulled out the handkerchief he handed her yesterday. "Here…"

The older man received the hankie, and then pulled something out from his coat' pocket, a white handkerchief. "And this is yours, Eve…" he smiled to her.

Eve couldn't believe her eyes. He still got her handkerchief that she 'lend' him 7 years ago?

"You still got that on you?" her eyes stared at him in surprised.

"Well, yeah sure. I borrowed it from you right? It's about time I return it…Thank you…"

Her heart fluttered. Garry was actually treasured the memory they shared at the gallery. When she thought he had forgotten it all….He didn't forget about her, all this time…

That one simple truth made her happy, truly happy.

"Wait, Eve?" Garry stammered as he saw tears trickled down from her eyes. "Did I just say something wrong?"

The brunette hurriedly erased the droplets of her tears and smiled at him wholeheartedly "No, it's just…Thank you…"

The man was confused "Thank you….for what?"

"For remembering me…Garry…It made me so happy…" she squeezed the scarf.

Garry let out a soft sigh of relieve "Gee, you don't have to cry…You're scaring me out…That's should be my line, though…"

"Eh?"

Garry patted her on the head, and Eve was involuntarily turned her face to the ground out of embarrassment.

"Thank you, for making my time worth a while 7 years ago…You are…the only good thing I've ever had…" Eve was not dared enough to see him in the eyes as he said the word, but something in his tone seemed off. It wasn't a tone when someone was happy. Even if it's a bit faint, she was sure guilt was hinted on his tone…

"Garry…?"

"Moreover…" Garry stepped back from her. "Thank for accompanying me today. It was a lot of fun!" he said with wide smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah…sure…" she replied his smile with another one. The word Garry spoke earlier disturbed her somehow, but she held the urge to ask him. She even decided not to tell Garry about her nightmare. _Not now….she thought._

"Well, I guess…this is where we part…I still got some stuff to do at home…" he said to her, almost apologetically_. (that stuff is…unpacking)_

"Sure…There's always next time, right?" she giggled. "Thanks for today!"

"Yeah, see you at school. And please send my regard to the neon guy, 'kay? I heard he's staying in your house for the week…"

"Okay!" She waved at him before he turned his back and walked to the opposite direction. The wind swayed the tree, their red leaf were falling as if they want to shower their parting in dramatic way. She stared at his back, feeling slightly lonely, but happy nonetheless.

This is the best day she ever had…

Completely unaware of the next nightmare that soon befall them…

* * *

_Sorry for the long update, too many things came up with my life just now, but I'm glad I can finish this chapter._

_I hope you guys like it ^^_


	5. Chapter 4: Back at the Gallery

_A/N: Hey, I'm back~~_

_Sorry for the long update, I've been working on another fic, so progressing this was hellishly difficult, I'm glad I can finished this chap though, hope you guys like it._

_And I won't forget to thank you all for the reviews, sorry if I can't reply it one by one. If I was a millionaire, I would give my money to you *just kidding XDD_

_I do not own Ib, just the imagination._

* * *

Chapter 4: Back at the Gallery.

The weather this morning was rather chilly, a sun shimmering behind the thick cloud, doing a favor for the student who had P.E class in the morning. They would really appreciate the gloomy weather better than the blistering heat, of course. Certain brunette was sitting on her desk, which was located near the window, her hand idly playing with her pen, or in some occasion, she turned her eyes outside, throwing her gaze at the school ground which was filled with comforting scene of red. The scene of autumn.

She tried her best not to yawn, and concentrated to pay more attention on the scribble called math written on the board, but to no avail. The word that came out from the teacher' mouth just passed through her ears, not even trying to cling to her brain. After all, what she was waiting for isn't this…

Waiting for the next period was like an eon for her…

Several days had passed since her 'date' with Garry. When she told Lily about it, the red-haired friend of her squealed, hugging her furiously and kept 'congrats' ing Eve over and over, like a mother who had his daughter married to a rich guy or some sort. Her friend was obviously happy to see her finally go on a date, Lily was kind of worried about the brunette' social life. Eve didn't join any club, didn't hangout with anyone other than herself, and…she never, ever, say anything about boys except for the 'purplette prince' of her.

They discussed the matter on their sudden sleepover two days ago in Monday. With her parents gone, they surely approved her plan of bringing a friend home, and of course, Matt was in no place to object. They kept ranting on and on about the date until the clock showed 2 am, which was stopped by another sleepover guest namely the neon guy who came to her room, telling them to shut their mouth since he was trying to get some sleep.

Anyway, they were happy…Eve was happy, and Lily was happy to see Eve happy…At last her worry is now over…

True…to have that kind of relationship with her teacher was kind of preposterous, or at least, that what she wanted, to have a relationship… with Garry…She wanted him to see her they way she is to him…Garry never mentioned anything about girlfriend, and apparently, Matt approved the statement last night by saying, '_Mr. Madame had a girlfriend? Who the hell could be even girlier than him?!' _So that's mean she still had hope, right…?

The only thing she needed to think right now is how to deal with her 'Garry-struck' classmates…

God, they had been irritatingly attached to him, like a parasite. They would go over him every break, constantly bothering him with relentless stupid question about their study material they just had today or silly requests such as _'Mister, let's go out sometime'._ Heck, they should've known that he will reject any of that, given the circumstances that he was, in fact, just work on their high school for a week. What could other teacher possibly think of him if he ever dared to go out with his student, even before he reached a month of working?!

Oh wait, he just did…With her! Well, it's not it was a date or something…It's a promise, from a long time ago, right?

There was also one thing she didn't tell Lily about her date. Garry' last word…

'_You are…the only good thing I've ever had…'_

What could it possibly mean? He was smart, good-looking, not to mention fashionable, so what? He had every thing necessary to become a man, a wanted man, that is. What could he possibly lack?

According to Matt, since high school, Garry was always somewhat of a star. At first he was kind of mysterious and distant, which that alone was enough to draw the girls into him, and after a while, he started to get along really well with the rest of his class (even after they found out that Garry had slightly feminine taste). Excluded Matt, that is. He remembered that Garry freaked out the first time they met, since the neon guy was the only person with blonde hair in the class, and Eve knew too well what could cause him freaking out like that (trauma of a blonde girl who tried to kill him back at gallery). Garry was also smart, and good with art, surprisingly. He was just…perfect, too perfect to be true. Even the infamous Easthill high' occult club suspected him making a pact with the devil, _which is completely not the case…_

She couldn't just ask the matter to that person himself, even just trying to answer the question at the class was ridiculously difficult, as the girls raised their hand like crazy whenever he start throwing pop quiz. _What a difficult world she lived in…_she thought.

The bell rang suddenly, stopping the girl from her thought, realizing that she completely passed through math' material. She gotta remember to borrow Lily's note…

And at last, the second period is here. Chemistry-no, _Garry_ is here. Eve could clearly see the girls' eyes gleamed with excitement, readying themselves to catch even the slightest attention of Westhill high's hottest teacher nominee. She sighed at the sight…

Garry gracefully entered the classroom, the girls were sure that shining light appeared from his back, a god-like light, smiling a million watt smile (the girls who were lucky enough won't faint) before he begin his morning speech, and finally go over the chemistry material. Just as usual…

Eve pondered, looking intently at the violet-haired teacher, while scribbling chemistry material on her notebook (heck, she didn't want to miss another lesson like earlier). He seemed pretty normal, in fact, he looked quite happy, with his teaching and all. Not even a sign of fatigue, let alone sorrow, was traced on his face. He probably didn't mean what he said that day, but still, it worried her. His word seemed too true to be joking…

Beside, she hadn't told him about her nightmare…

Speaking of which, she haven't get any recently. The nightmare ended, just like that. 'Poof' ed like a magic it was, but it didn't convinced her that it was just your-natural,-you-get-it-everyday-nightmare. With Mary involved, she knew something is about to happen…

She had to tell Garry about it, she didn't know why, but her instinct told her to…

The real problem is, _when?_

xXx

"Yo, Eve." Matt greeted her from the sofa when he heard someone opened the front door, it couldn't be anyone else than the Renner's only daughter, Eve.

"Hi, Matt. How's your day?" she said as she pulled her shoes off her toes, placing it neatly in the racks, and was replied by 'fine' by the man. She was about to head upstairs when suddenly the blonde guy called her, "Eve, do you have any plan this weekend?"

"Huh? Well…" she cupped her chin, trying to remember anything that might be labeled as 'weekend appointment', but nothing crossed her mind. "Nope, I guess."

"Good!" the blonde smiled to her, "Let's go somewhere else, then!" Eve gave him a perplexed looks, "What?"

"I got interview to do next Saturday, and Liz won't be there to go with me, so I was wondering, maybe you could accompany me?" Matt pleaded to her, "I'll treat you, promise!" he made 'V' sign with his finger.

"Uh, I'm not really sure…" since she usually spent her weekend at home, watching TV all day long, she was a bit reluctant. Her favorite drama was on every Saturday after all, she had missed it last week, and she certainly didn't intend to miss it again.

"Oh well…"he scratched the back of his head in disappointment, "Guess it'll be just me and Garry then…"

_Wait…what?_

"Did you just say Garry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I called him just now and he said he's fine with it. You looked like you're having a good time with him, so I decided to ask you too, but since you're-"

"I'll go! Of course! I, uh, I mean you promised to treat me too, right…?" she stammered, she had to hide the fact that she like Garry from him, imagine what he and his big mouth would do if they find out about her crush? Surely it'll reach mom and dad' ears…

"Really?" smile reappeared on his face. "Hell yeah, thanks Eve! It would be creepy if I go with only him, hahaha…" he laughed it off before he returned to the sofa, continued whatever he was watching.

'_Then why the hell did you invite him….?_' Eve facepalmed.

But then again, this is probably her best chance, she might be able to tell him about her nightmare. How glad she was to have Garry's friend as her ally…

xXx

"I didn't know you have a car…" Garry said to the driver, turning his face from the dark-colored glasses.

"Impressive isn't it? I spent my whole salary for this! My 5 years salary!" the driver proudly exclaimed, looking haughtily annoying as his hand held the wheel, grinned like an idiot he was.

"So, where are we going again…?" The brunette butted into their chat from her seat in the back.

"It's a surprise. You'll see soon enough." The blonde replied to her.

It had been 2 hours since they got in a black car, owned by none other than Matt. Well, car is what he wanted to say, but other people would think that it was just a chunk of horribly arranged metal. He said he bought it last Friday, just to take them to the auction, since there's no way he would take both Garry and Eve on board his motorcycle. And of course, there's no way Eve's parent would lend their Porsche for him to handle, remembering his crazy driving style.

They had to thank god it's October already, or else, they have to face the blistering heat of this not-air conditioner-provided car.

Garry and Eve had to praise him though, for his effort.

Several minutes after their last conversation, they finally arrive at a grand building, crowded by a lot people. It was freakishly huge, the white walls were decorated by expensive looking stained glasses and adorned with enormous marble pillars. The parking lot was full of a set of ridiculously expensive looking cars, shrinking the blonde' courage, and decided to park the chunk of metal he called _car_, far in the corner of the lot.

"What's this place?" Garry asked, as his eyes stared at the building in awe. Eve was apparently struck by the beautiful building as well, she didn't say anything and simply looked at it.

"Allison Memorial Hall." The blonde replied as his hand closed the door with a soft thud, a SLR was slung on his neck, along with his full-of-jurnalistic-thing brown bag. "They were currently holding an auction here."

Auction….no wonder there were so many rich, snobby-looking people in vicinity, auction cost a hell lot!

The three of them made their way to the entrance. And unexpectedly, the interior was far more extravagant than the exterior. Royal crimson carpet was spread like a grass, expensive-looking wallpaper solidly plastered the walls, and massive chandeliers were hung on the painted ceiling. They felt dizzy, suddenly attacked by the glamorous feeling of the room.

"Alright…" Matt turned to the two, "Gotta do the interview now. You two have fun here, okay?" he grinned at them before he waltzed off somewhere among the crowd.

_And here they are…alone again… _

"Shall we then?" Garry smiled to her, and she replied 'Yes!' almost immediately.

Since they had no idea of where to go, they just wandered aimlessly through the hallway. The place was sure big, and awfully crowded. Countless of painting was all over the wall. Apparently this place also displayed some of antique sculpture, which was too artsy for her to understand. But when she looked at her purple-haired companion, he was smiling, as if he enjoyed their art tour. "Excuse me, Eve, is there something on my face?" Garry asked the girl, practically startling her, her eyes stared at him longer than she needed to.

"N-no, sorry…It's just, you seemed like you're having fun…" she said shakily, how obvious she was?

"Really…?" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I guess…It's been a long time since I got into somewhere like this…Aren't you having fun?"

Eve shook her head. Although she had to admit that she didn't understand any of this at all. She felt the exact same thing when she first gone to Guertena's gallery.

"Well, I sorta give up on art, and took chemistry for college instead…" he said sheepishly, his eyes wondered on one of the painting. His tone was…a bit sad? She wondered if it caused by the trauma? "Hey, Eve…Is it just me…or the painting here seemed somewhat familiar?" he cupped his chin. But Eve shrugged it off, she wouldn't know, of course.

A mob was visible in a certain part of the room. Interested, they decided to check the place out, it's probably where they held the auction. By the time they entered the room, the auction was already began.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now, we present you, Weiss Guertena' last artwork, Mary!" the MC said behind his microphone, as the agents appeared, holding a painting of a girl on their hand.

Both of them gaped. _Was that…Mary?_

Horror was written all over their face. Moreover, to Garry. The images from the darkest hour in the gallery surged into their mind. He was sure as hell he burned her painting that day, leaving it no trace. That crazy blonde girl, no, _ghost,_ should've vanished from this world.

Eve couldn't believe her eyes as well. She clutched her hand on Garry's coat in fright. She suddenly remembered her nightmare, every single episode of her nightmare. The crimson carpet, the paintingless frame, the black rose…Mary…

_It was here…It was this place…_

Darkness suddenly hit them. The people are panicking.

"Blackout?! What the hell?" Garry shouted out of surprise, "Eve, stay with me!" He desperately reached his arms out in darkness, and luckily the girl was still on his side, clutching her arms to him even tighter.

Then suddenly, the sound of panicking people disappeared. Silent. It was all silent. This can't be good…

Light from the emergency light lit up after several second, covering the room with dim light, an eerie dim light. And they couldn't believe what they saw…

All people…Disappeared…With no trace…The seat which was awfully crowded a couple of second ago was now empty, every single one of them. Instead, on the seat, lied a black rose.

Once again, they were thrown into the nightmare gallery…

* * *

_From here on, it's gonna be serious business *evil laugh_

_I'll see if I can update within a week or two,_

_Alright people…you know what to do next…_

_Happy weekend ^^_


	6. Chapter 5: The Third Rose

_Yaaay, I can finish this chap in a week! Well, I've been awake for 2 days straight to make this, don't want to let you guys waiting~~_

_I tried to describe the suspense as best as I can, and if any of you had an idea for 'their nightmarish' adventure, don't hesitate to PM me! I will gladly accept any idea!_

_Without further ado, let's begin chapter 5!_

_I do not own Ib._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Third Rose

_All people…Disappeared…With no trace…The seat which was awfully crowded a couple of second ago is now empty, every single one of them. Instead, on the seat, lied a black rose._

"What the hell…" Garry stared at their surrounding, eyes instilled with horror. "You've gotta be kidding me…Is this some kind of joke?!" slight anger was behind his tone.

"Garry…"

This place…she now remembered, this hall was the first place she saw in her dream. Empty seats…black roses…dim light…Did her nightmare just come true? Was this place somehow connected to her dream?

Standing dumbly won't get them anywhere, so the two decided to check the hall out. With the silence that covered the whole room, the thud sound of their footstep was as clear as water. The emergency light wasn't even enough to light the whole room up, the corner of the room was completely pitch black, they feared that something would suddenly come out from it.

And they can't shake off the feeling that somebody was watching them move, somewhere…within the darkness…

"What is this?" the purplette reached the nearest chair, picking the black rose from the seat. "Black…rose?" he inspected the rose. It was a real rose, but he never seen the black one before. The thorn was removed, and red string was tangled on its stalk. He plucked one of the petals out of curiosity, and suddenly...

_Drip._

Something dripped from the ceiling and fall to the seat, making the two jumped out of surprise. It was…a crimson liquid? They hoped that it was just paint or some sort, remembering how they often they saw that back in Guertena's gallery, but after Garry checked the liquid, it had an uncomfortable coppery smell, and he was sure it wasn't paint…

_It was blood…The crimson liquid was a blood…_

"Holy shit! It's blood!" Garry quickly wiped his hand off the blood with his coat, he didn't even think, he just had to wipe the thing off quickly. It sicken him, the last thing he wanted to see in this nightmare would be blood. The brunette glanced at her teacher, _Did he just swear? _But given the situation they are facing now, she would've done the same, probably…

"Garry, you're okay?!" Eve said, giving support to the almost-fall-to-his-butt Garry, which he appreciated greatly. "Yeah…thanks, Eve…Sorry, I was surprised…" he turned his face to her, holding his chest to relieve his pounding heart. The brunette just nodded, it not like she was going to scold him for swearing, though.

The black rose he was holding fell to the floor, "We…we should return it to the seat…" Garry picked it again and placed it back. As it fell back to the seat, it crashed the blood with a sickening splash sound.

"It...It couldn't be the people…could it?" the girl said shakily behind the man, her hand grasped his coat. If it was, then did they just hurt them? Garry was reluctant to answer, he himself had no clue…no clue at all…so he wasn't sure how, or _wha_t to answer…

"Oh yeah! Cell phone! Can we call someone!?" Garry said suddenly. He checked his pocket, and Eve checked her bags, but no. There was nothing. All of their belongings were gone. Their cell phones, their wallets, everything.

Garry let out a sigh, and fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe we're on this again…"

"Well, actually…I…know…" she said unsurely, an earned a _'what?'_ kind of expression of Garry. "I've seen it…in my dream…"

"Eve? What dream?" he gazed his student with disbelief. Eve nodded, she felt like she was informing someone of their relative's death. "I…I had a nightmare, for a week straight…It was this place, and there were these roses and…" she paused, taking a deep breath before she continued, "Mary…"

'_Not that girl again'_ was written all over his face. That _ghost_ was always been his nightmare…He remembered how she was trying to kill him, with her palette knife and those horrid dolls.

"I'm sorry, Garry…I should've told you earlier…" her eyes started to well up. Things probably won't go this bad if she told him, fighting her way among her classmate. And now, it was too late. It all had happened…

Unexpectedly, Garry knelt and met her on level face. Since his handkerchief disappeared from his pocket, he erased the girl's tears with his hand. He gazed softly into her eyes with his lips turned upward, and said "Don't worry, Eve…We'll be fine…We've survived this once, and I'm sure we'll made it again…" His hand patted her head, like she was a little girl. The girl couldn't help but blushed.

Garry must be having it scary too, but he was optimist that the two of them can get out of this place. He was always the one to help her, and comfort her…How could she cry if he was sure that they will get out safely? She'll be fine…With Garry around, she will be fine…

"Yeah…Thanks, Garry…" she nodded and returned his smile, relieved the man.

"Now…how to get out of this place? We didn't touch any mural like before, did we?" the teacher cupped his chin, thinking of a way to get outta the place. He seemed a little bit calmer than before. Well, he's an adult now. He understood that if he didn't want to make the girl worried, he had to be calm first. "Do you remember where you were going on your dream after this place?"

"Hmm, I don't think so…" she shook her head again. She was always running aimlessly during her dream _(something was chasing her for god's sake!)_, so she didn't really know where she was going. "I remembered … something, _I don't know what that is,_ was chasing me through the hallway…"

The man shivered, the _'chasing'_ word certainly didn't seem good, "Let's just hope nothing will come…I don't think I'm in the mood for a run…Nothing else? Like a place or something?"

Eve massaged her temple, trying real hard to remember her dream, there should a place that was out of ordinary. "I think there was…a garden…or something…"

"Think there should be a garden around here?" Garry furrowed his eyebrows, this is memorial hall, not a park, why would there be a garden here? But then again, this whole place might already change its structure, just like at Guertena's gallery. "Seems like our best bet."

"We're not checking the entrance?" Eve asked him, _shouldn't that be the first place to be checked?_ Surprisingly, the man just shrugged, ""Nah, let's not even bother with it. I'm pretty sure it would be _locked_…"Gee, how he emphasized it. He sure know well about the worst scenario…He's got a point, though, if escaping this place was that easy, they wouldn't even have to be scared by that 'blood' incident…

"Okay…" she agreed. Then Garry reached his arms to her, "[cough]…Let's not get separated…" he cleared his throat while he averted his gaze somewhere, it was visible that pink had tinged his cheeks. Eve was surprised after seeing this, _Garry was…embarrassed?_ Well, same thing happened to her cheeks. When her hand almost reached his hand, suddenly…

_SPLAT!_

They turned their head in shock when they saw the stage, the source of the sound. The stage was suddenly colored in red, the wall, the podium, the floors, all covered in red liquid. There was something on the wall, _it was so big that they were able to see it clearly without getting any closer_, written in a horrible handwriting.

_ E?_

"Let's get outta here!" Garry pulled her hand hurriedly, dragging her all the way out of the hall. As soon as they got out, the hall's door slammed shut, and black vines, sprouting from the wall, covered the door in instant. The vines was strangely solid, as if it wasn't part of a plant…They won't be coming to the hall again anytime soon…

Eve fell to her knee, shivering greatly as she stared at the door. _Will they be trapped if they didn't make it in time? Beside, that the hell was that?_

"What was that?!" Garry he felt his feet turned into something sluggish, but he refused to fall to the floor, so he leaned his back to the wall instead, catching his lost breath. "Damn, this is even scarier than before…" he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. _Just when he said he wasn't in any mood to run, that splat on the wall made him to… _

This is nothing close to their previous nightmare…Something more sinister is at work…and that sinister thing knew them, judging from its message on the wall earlier…

_Miss me?_

No, they don't even need to think twice of who, or _what_ that could send the message…

_Mary…_

"Hmm? What's that?" The teacher said, after he noticed something on the doorknob. It was a key. A yellow key was hanging on the vines that tangled the doorknob. They probably should take it, who knows? Maybe it'll open a door somewhere. He pulled it off from the vines, and stuffed it to his pocket. "You're alright, Eve?" he asked the girl as she got back up on her feet, which she replied by a nod.

"Let's go…" he said to her.

xXx

They walked through the hallway. The wall had somehow morphed, they noted. It wasn't plastered in wallpaper anymore, it was all painted in red, which matched perfectly with the carpet, making them feel like they were walking in a hall of flesh and blood. And to make matter worst, they saw no window at all. The scene of red overwhelmed their vision, but they must keep on going, nonetheless. The sooner they escape this place, the better.

It wasn't as dark as they expected, but still, it was kind of difficult to see things outside 5 meter radius. There were hallways after hallways, not a sign of door anywhere near their eyes. They had grown tired, how long has it been since they walk like this?

They were currently heading for the garden Eve mentioned about, or at least the place where the yellow key can be used. Garry had noticed that the girl beside him had her breath out, and there were nothing to relieve them. No water, no food. It suddenly hit him that this is a race against time, they had to get out quickly before they're out of commission.

"Let's stop for a while. You looked kind of beat…" He stopped.

"I-I'm okay, really. Let's keep on going..." She stammered. She didn't want to halt their advance. But Garry simply smile, and said, "It's okay, nobody wants you to faint now, beside, I'm also tired..." he exhaled, dropping himself to the floor. He pondered as he pulled the key from the pocket, examining it carefully. "What did this key do anyway? There's no door around…wonder if we got the wrong way, though."

_Oh no Garry…Don't jinx it…_

"Hm?" the brunette's eyes wondered a couple of feet away from where they sat. There was nothing on the wall, but one paintingless gold frame. And she noticed something in the middle of the frame, which made her rose abruptly from the floor and make a run toward it. "Garry, there's a hole here…"

"Whoa, really?!" Garry quickly stood and go toward the frame, and it's true, there was a small hole, no, _keyhole_ on the wall! "Way to go, Eve! Your eye's awesome!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The violet-haired man inserted the yellow key to the hole, _he somehow gets the idea if it was the key for the hole, _and as he turned it around, a clicked sound was heard, and suddenly the wall around the frame opened, as if it was secret passages they'd seen in a movie.

Garry entered first, while Eve quietly followed behind him. It was a small room, which ceiling was covered in web and pretty dusty. There were only one table and a bookcase in the back of the room. And the objects on the table couldn't surprise them more…

There were roses. One was red, and the other was blue…

"Oh no…not this shi-, sorry, not this again…" Garry gritted his teeth, the last thing he wanted to know is that his life depended, once again, on these roses. He had it enough when the Lady in Blue ambushed him from his back and stole his rose. Luckily, Eve was around, and even managed to retrieve his rose from that horrid creature.

"That's our rose…" they reached the table. And it was visible that some of the petals were slightly wilted. A vase of water was also standing on the table, and as they put their roses into it, the wilted part recovered. In addition, they also felt slightly refreshed.

"This is our rose alright…" she said, looking grimly at the red rose she took from the vase. "Guess we shouldn't worry about food or drink as long we had the rose…"

"Yeah, don't worry about food or drink, but once the petals all gone, we're finished…" the man replied sarcastically. He actually didn't want to say the word that way, but he was too pissed to even think about his word. He didn't like the idea of _'clinging his life to the rose'_ again…

"We should be really careful then…" she decided to ignore his sarcasm, and stuffed her rose to her bag, and was followed by Garry who put his blue rose to his coat's pocket. "That bookcase seemed suspicious though, want to check it out, Garry?" she pointed her finger to the bookcase which was standing in the corner of the room like a silent ghost.

Garry nodded, and began to run his finger through the book. It was awfully dusty that he cough, "Ugh, it looks like somebody forgot to clean up for a century…" Eve just smile wrily at his joke, and helped him to check the lower part of the bookcase.

"Weird…The book is empty…all of them…" Eve commented after she opened some of the books. The same thing happened to Garry, every book he opened turned out to be a bundle of empty paper. "This is the last book…" he sighed tiredly as he saw the only book left in the case. A book with golden cover, there was something written on its cover, but it was too worn out to be read, and when he opened the book, something fell from the book.

It was…A white rose?

* * *

_Please don't mind the swearing Garry, he's nothing like that in your head, right?_

_Okay, I'll be waiting for your comment!_

_Since I've been receiving comment of my grammar (my, you're such a kind reader), maybe next chapter will be provided with beta reader._

_Good day to you^^_


	7. Chapter 6: The Diary

_A/N: Chapter 6 update!_

_Thank you for LuDeLuu for being my beta reader, you're awesome, man! ^^_

_And thanks for everyone who've read my story, you guys are the best! I really appreciated it!_

_For those who wanted romance scene, I'm working on that, trust me, with all of my heart lol. And about the white rose, you'll see soon enough who that was (evil laugh)_

_Well then, let's begin chapter 6!_

_I do not Ib. Kouri does._

* * *

Chapter 6: The Diary

Their eyes were fixed on the newly found white rose on Eve's hand. It was a real rose, its snow-like petals and stalk were strangely fresh, despite it being inside a dusty, old-looking book. It sure was weird and if there was another _real_ rose around, there was only one possible reason.

There was someone else here…

The thought of someone else being trapped in here, _alone_, sent a chill down their spine. They knew how scary this place had become and also knew far too well to what extent Mary could go for. What if he, _or she_, met the ghost girl first?

Garry's pupil darted back at the worn out book as he noticed something on the page, where the white rose was kept. It was some sort of diary entry, written neatly in a nice handwriting. He could imagine the writer's using an expensive-looking quill pen already.

_March 13_

_Tomorrow is her birthday. I want to give her something special. She's always saying that she doesn't like normal gifts and always expects something unusual. Well, she already is an unusual person to begin with, but she's still a woman nonetheless. Probably a bouquet of her favorite white roses and this antique pocket watch will do…_

"What's with this entry?" he said to the girl and shoved the book to her. Her eyes carefully scanned each sentence on the dusty paper. "Could it be that this note has something to do with the rose? It said…_'a bouquet of white roses'_…."

Eve shook her head, implying that she had no idea at all. She flipped the rest of the pages, but it was completely blank. She somehow got a strange feeling about the entry, and she didn't know why, but rather than the white rose, the '_pocket watch'_ word piqued her interest more.

"This could lead us somewhere…We should bring this stuff…" Seeing a clue, he asked Eve to bring the book, along with the white rose, and put them inside her bag.

While Eve stuffed the things, from the corner of his eyes, Garry saw something glint in the dark corner of the room. Curious, he reached up to the corner and picked the thing from the floor. And the object couldn't surprise him more…

A pocket watch…

Weird…It wasn't even there a few seconds ago, he thought. The pocket watch was actually in bad shape, the chain and half of the surface had been eaten by rust and he couldn't hear any ticking sound from it, meaning that it was probably broken. He flipped the watch open, and true, the needle had stopped working, and the glass covering it was cracked.

Eve tilted her head in confusion as she turned her head and saw her teacher with the watch, "Don't tell me…That's the pocket watch mentioned in the entry?"

He gave her a shrug, "Probably…"

The girl heaved a sigh, "This is getting even weirder…Let's get out of here…"

xXx

Once again, they found themselves wandering aimlessly through the hallway. This place was freakishly huge, it made Guertena's gallery a small box compared to this massive building. And they could feel the increasing chill in the air, as they went deeper into the building.

"Hey, there's a door!" the purplette exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of a rectangular thing far in the end of the hallway. They made a small run for it, and reached the dark-colored door in several seconds. The door was locked, but a small metallic box was hanging beside the door, 10 numbered pads were on it. Above the box, written in black paint, a message was written.

_What time is it?_

"Time…?" Eve pondered, but she saw her teacher's lips twitched upward as he pulled the watch from his pocket's coat. _Now she got the idea_…

Garry flipped it open again, and searched where the needle pointing its tip through the cracked glass. And it was actually pretty difficult, since the hallway was almost dark, but after a few seconds he managed to make out the time…

_04.59_

He pressed the number on the pads, and a clicking sound was heard almost immediately from behind the door. Heck, it was a wooden door, and how it was connected with that metal device, they didn't know, and probably didn't want to. Everything could happen inside this place, after all.

Once they were inside, they were greeted by a bunch of exhibitions. It looked like they stumbled into some kind of medieval exhibition's room. Classic armored-knights were lined up beside the wall, and their huge axes scared the hell out of Eve. A painting of a lady dressed in Victorian style, adorned in golden frame, was hung not far from them. And countless majestic-looking jewelry was inside the casket made of glass. She would be glad to take a look at them if only they weren't in such a scary situation.

And the feeling that someone was watching them intensified here…

"Garry, I don't think entering the room is a good idea…It's just…weird…" Eve's hand pulled Garry's coat, preventing him from going any further into the room. The purplette gave her a confused look,

"I know…But we don't have any choice…Look, there's a door back there." He said to her as his finger pointed another door far in the back of the room. They didn't find another way around, so going back was not an option. But her hand clutched on his coat even tighter, and she shook her head in denial. Garry suddenly realized that the girl's crimson orbs were gazing at the floor and was filled with absolute horror.

"Eve? What is it?" he placed his hand on her shoulder worriedly, feeling that Eve's fear wasn't something normal. She had been pretty scared this whole time, but _not_this scared…

Her body trembled slightly as a strangely cold air crept up on her skin. The eerie silent given by the room was not helping at all. She could feel a cold sweat down her temple. _Something bad is going to happen if we pass that door_, was what she wanted to say, but somehow, her mouth refused to open. And what thing could cause her feeling that way, she didn't know.

"Eve, you're scaring me…" his eyebrow furrowed and his grip on her shoulder tightened. He started to panic. _There's something wrong with her_, he thought.

When she turned upward to face Garry, something emerged behind his back.

"GARRY LOOK OUT!"

Startled by her scream, Garry involuntarily side-stepped and pushed Eve away from him, and was utterly shocked when a flick of light swung from above and smashed the floor beneath.

_It was an axe. A freaking huge axe, held by an armored knight._

Now this is serious business. Lifeless pieces of armor attacked them. What could be worse than that?

Eve couldn't help but scream as her eyes stared in absolute fright on that axe-carrying creature, or whatever it was. Had she not screamed earlier, Garry would've been split in two, an image too horrible for her to imagine. Feeling her feet suddenly disappeared, she used the wall behind her as support, while grasping her chest to relieve her pounding heart.

In the other hand, Garry managed to escape death, barely. When he avoided the attack, he had almost hit a display, and thank god he hadn't. He had been quick enough to gain his footing back before he collided with it. His glasses were misplaced at the edge of his nose but strangely enough they didn't fall to the floor. His heartbeat was faster than ever after the sudden attack.

_What the heck was that?_ He screamed inside his head, and found out that it was a moving, polished knight armor with axe in its hand.

Its metallic head slowly turned to him, _much to his dismay_, and lifted its axe from the floor. From inside the helmet, blue light emanated, as if it was its eyes, staring intense hatred at the man. _Garry was so screwed_…

Within a second, another swing was directed at him, breaking some display that blocked the creature from Garry. Fortunately, his brain wasn't as messed up so that he couldn't think properly. He immediately made his run, as far away as possible from the knight, and yelled Eve's name. Snapped from her fear, Eve forced her legs to run toward him, through the casket that served like a hurdle on her run. Seeing no point of return, they reached the back door.

She didn't want to pass the door, but she also didn't want to spend any other second inside a room with a walking armor trying to kill them…

"Damn! It's locked!" Garry angrily shouted as he pulled the knob in vain. He tried to break down the door, but it wouldn't budge even a bit. And the knight was slowly heading toward their direction.

"Stay here, Eve…" the older man said, his hand shielding her trembling body. She could tell from his eyes, and his shaky legs, that he was scared, especially after he found out that the knight was targeting him, but he had this determination written all over his face. "I won't let it hurt you..."

He stepped forward, and grabbed a lance from nearby armor _(luckily it wasn't alive)_, and held it tight like it was his life line. And now that he had the lance, he felt like a hero and an idiot in the same time. He obviously didn't have a clue of how to defeat a walking armor. Heck, he wasn't especially good at any sport, let alone fighting. This whole thing was just plain ridiculous that he had started to doubt his own sanity, for challenging the knight. But one thing he knew for sure, that this thing was going to kill them if they, _or he_, didn't do something about it.

_Seeing a dead girl in front of his eyes would be the last thing he ever wanted to see…_

"Garry, don't! It's impossible!"Eve frantically yelled at him.

"Oh, come on, Eve…Don't ruin my heroic effort here…" he forced a smile and cracked a joke, although it was clear that fear was reflected on his eyes.

The girl gritted her teeth in frustration, and rushed to his side. "Ugh, I don't want to be protected forever. I'm 16!" she said, _almost yelled_, to him. She had always been protected by him 7 years ago, and she hadn't even repayed him. There must be something she could do!

Garry stared at her with disbelief. He knew Eve was a strong girl, but this Eve…_who was willing to stand beside him against a creature he himself didn't know how to deal with_, was definitely not the same little girl he used to know. He couldn't help but his smile growing wider…

"Wait, that's- Garry, it has a key!" the brunette pointed her finger as her eyes caught a sight of a metal key slung around the knight's head.

"Whoa, you're right!" he exclaimed as his eyes took a glimpse of the object, "Alright, let's do this! I'll take its arms first…"

"And I'll get the key!" Eve grinned to him. Her eyes suddenly filled with excitement, all the fear from a minute ago completely forgotten.

_With the two of them together, there's nothing that could stop them…_

They reached the knight with full caution. Since the knight moved slowly, it was actually pretty easy to predict its movements. After the creature swung his axe twice, Garry saw an opening, and using the lance's tip, he split the wooden handle of the axe in two, rendered the knight armless, and ripped its metallic arms, before he thrust the lance to its helmet, effectively piercing it and the knight's fell on its back.

"Wow, that was actually easy…You didn't even have to do anything, Eve…" he breathed heavily as he saw the fallen knight. The blue light inside its helmet was gone, leaving only a scattered piece of metal lying on the floor. With that, they knew that the knight was officially '_dead'_. He was actually proud with his job, _just how many chemistry teachers could take down a ghost knight with a lance?_He thought as his lips twitched in satisfaction. And hey, his surname was Lancer!_Coincidence…or not?_

Leaving Garry with his _proud moment_, Eve ducked and picked the key from the floor. It was a rusty silver key, but it was still durable enough to be used. Now that the knight was gone, she felt slightly relieved, but the bad feeling she had of passing the back door never left her mind. But as Garry had said earlier, they had no choice…

_She could only pray that something wouldn't ambush them again…_

"We should get going…" The man reached her arms and pulled it upward. Eve gave him the key. "Are you okay?" he asked in slight worry.

Eve nodded weakly, not wanting to worry him any longer. "Yes…I'm probably being paranoid…You're right, we shouldn't be scared so much…"

Garry gave her a playful smile, obviously happy with the sudden turn of events "We beat that thing, didn't we? How cool was that? Maybe I should open a battle academy…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're cool…" Eve jokingly replied. Now that she saw him all happy like that, she had nothing to worry about. "By the way, are you going to bring that lance?"

"You're kidding me? That lance was freakishly heavy! I'll have two broken arms if I carry it another second!"

"Okay then…" she sighed.

The two then opened the door with the silver key, and were greeted by more hallways. And they could only sigh…_When are this hallways going to end?_ They thought.

As they passed through the door, it was slammed shut, and once again, its knob covered in black vine. They gulped at the sight…It seemed that their whole new nightmare gallery had a mechanism of closing the door that had been passed, which meant that they could not return to where they had come from.

_New mechanism sucks…._

xXx

A giggling sound played inside the exhibition room, echoing throughout the empty room. The temperature inside went down suddenly. Out of the shadow, a small, blonde girl emerged. Walking through the display with a deformed doll on her hand, she was heading toward the place where the ghost knight was.

Her azure eyes flickered menacingly through the dark as she fixed her gaze on the scattered piece of metal that was once moving. Her eyebrow furrowed slightly, and her grip on her doll tightened.

"The knight failed…" she whispered.

"_Don't worry, Mary…"_ a giggle suddenly echoed the room. "_We still have plenty to play…"_

"You're right…" the blonde girl heaved a sigh.

"_The Mourning Lady said she wanted to have fun too…"_a deep voice joined their conversation.

"Really…? Then let's give her what she wants…" Mary hugged the doll, while a malicious smile formed on her lips.

"_We'll get him this time…"_

xXx

"Another hallway…I'm getting tired with this…" he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. The girl couldn't agree with him more, so she nodded.

She had lost count after the five. They were facing intersection after intersection…With the completely blank red wall, they felt even more lost than before.

_This is getting boring…_she thought, although she shouldn't really say that after what had happened earlier. They had been cautious all the way down here, but after some time, that caution was slowly wearing off.

"Hmm…I wonder how our roses are doing…" she opened the bag, and was about to pull her rose when her hand accidentally stumbled on the golden diary, and dropped it to the floor.

The book opened in a new page, and something, _which wasn't there before,_ was written on it.

"Wait…I thought there was only one entry…" Garry stared at the page perplexed. He was the one who had checked it, and he was sure as hell that the other pages were blank.

_July 26_

_She asked me to accompany her to the museum. It was summer and she wanted to go to the museum? I don't understand how her brains works…Shouldn't girls want to go to the beach or something? She's really weird…And then again, maybe that's what makes her cute._

_She said she wanted to makes an essay about medieval ages. And she made a joke of how she wanted an armor for our anniversary. Her strangeness is far beyond imagination…_

"Armor…" she murmured. She felt a strange connection between the entry and what they had seen in the exhibition earlier. First, the white rose and the pocket watch, and now the armor?

"This is…far too weird for a coincidence…" Garry cupped his chin after he read the entry, "Try next page…"

Eve carefully flipped the page, not wanting to rip the fragile paper. And another entry was written on it…

_October 30_

_Tomorrow is Halloween. I wanted to take her to the festival. But it seemed that it had to be cancelled. Her mother died on a car crash last night. I fee__l__ very sorry for her. Her mother was eager with our marriage next month. Life is not fair…_

'_Died_'…This word didn't seem good on their ears…

Suddenly, a chilling wind, _coming out of nowhere_, caressed their face, and they could sense a presence at the end of the dark hallway behind them. They turned around…

An elder woman in mourning clothes, her eyes glinted in blue, was standing among the shadows…

* * *

_I'll be waiting for your….you-know-what lol_

_Happy reading readers! \(^_^)/_


End file.
